When painting out-of-reach surfaces, painters and other tradesmen typically resort to ladders for access to such surfaces. A class of ladders known generically as “stepladders” allows access to lower surfaces. However, to access higher surfaces, a class of ladders known as “extension ladders” must be used.
Stepladders typically have steps that are relatively deep and have flat upper surfaces, typically rectangular in shape. On the other hand, extension ladders typically have round or substantially round rungs in place of steps. Consequently, support structures suitable for use with stepladders for holding a can of paint or similar finishing material are typically unsuitable for use with an extension ladder, and vice versa.
Stepladders are typically shorter and in some ways easier to move when a different region to be painted must be reached. Normally the painter must descend relatively few steps and, if necessary, carrying a can or bucket of paint up and down is relatively easy. When painting from an extension ladder, a painter must typically descend more steps than when painting from a stepladder. Also, the nature of extension ladder rungs versus the deep, flat steps of a stepladder makes the task more difficult. Carrying tools or paint buckets up and down an extension ladder is also more difficult because both of a painter's hands may be required to safely descend the extension ladder.
No ladder attachments are known in the prior art suitable for reliably and conveniently supporting a can of paint on an extension ladder. Most know supports consist of a simple S-hook that surrounds a rung and supports the bail of a paint can. Consequently, when it is necessary to move the extension ladder, the painter must descend carrying the paint can since moving the ladder may cause the paint to spill from the can left suspended on an upper region of the extension ladder.
It would, therefore, be advantageous to provide a support that easily, removably attached to an extension ladder and which supports a can of paint or similar material. The support apparatus should be self-leveling to compensate for different angles at which the extension ladder may be leaning against a structure. Further, the support apparatus should provide a way to seal the paint can's opening when required so that the paint can may be left at the top of the extension ladder while the extension ladder is moved without risk of spilling the paint can's contents.